Episode 4
The fourth episode of Daa! Daa! Daa! titled Momoka and the Necklace. Synopsis Plot Miyu wakes up seeing Ruu playing with her jewelries. After getting most of it, she sees him getting fond of the star necklace that was given to her by her mother. She tries to reason out with him to get the necklace back safely in which she successfully did. Meanwhile, a crow from a tree took an eye on the necklace at it got shiny. She then hurries to help cleaning the house. After taking the garbage to down, a little girl in a tricycle bike named Momoka gave her a lecture for not following the proper throwing of the garbage. What rages her more is calling her an old lady. She returned back with the garbage and gave it to Kanata who is cleaning the front yard and asked him if she is an old lady. Because of it, her chores got into more mess when she puts a lot of detergent in the washing machine. Kanata runs off after receiving a phone call from Santa saying he is dying. It made Miyu rages thinking he is escaping from the chores in the house. Later on, after finishing the laundry, she tries to take a nap after finishing all of the work to do but it was interrupted after Aya and Nanami ask her to come with them shopping. She is hesitant at first but after getting a permission from Wannya, she is happily agrees and prepares to leave. Just as she is about to, she looks for her necklace but it suddenly got missing. As she is about to get late, Wannya assures that he will look for it for her. Momoka, on the other hand, shooed away the crow that. After doing so, she happened to get Miyu's necklace taken by a crow. Wannya who was meant to look for the necklace found a sale pamphlet and head to the market together with Ruu. When he got distracted with the salesman selling the knife, Ruu happened to see Miyu's necklace on Momoka's possession. Ruu follows her but recalls that he is not supposed to use his psychic powers when in crowd so he follows her by crawling around. After going on a construction, falling from a cement tube, Momoka happens to catch him on her net. Ruu tries to get the necklace back that he always end up crying but Momoka is trying to comfort him saying boys are not supposed to cry. They met the crow by chance and attacked them. Ruu saves Momoka by using his psychic powers to throw the crow away. To thank him, Momoka put the necklace to Ruu. Kanata who is dragged by Santa after lending a cash to him and watch a movie, he tries to get back home, after worrying about their house duty. Miyu got also worried and return, leaving Aya and Nanami from shopping. Wannya, in a disguise of a lady desperately looks for Ruu after getting distracted and competing with the salesman. Midway, Kanata, Miyu and Wannya met by chance and find Ruu. They all end up meeting below the Saionji Temple in which they met Momoka and Ruu coming through a tricycle bike. Miyu is glad to see Ruu found the necklace for her. Meanwhile, Momoka declares her love for Ruu and being his girlfriend. Characters in order of Appearance * Miyu Kouzuki * Ruu * Momoka Hanakomachi * Kanata Saionji * Wannya * Santa Kurosu * Nanami Tenchi * Aya Konishi